Defying The Entity
by Marmaset6
Summary: Futa Huntress X Meg (I'm bad at summaries font @ me)
1. Chapter 1

Once again she was plucked from her home and forced to endure another grueling trial to entertain some weird tentacle hentai masochist creature in the sky. Her objective, while simple was made complicated by that same hentai creature. Repair five generators, open the exit gate and leave. Seems simple enough, and it would be. If it wasn't for the bloodthirsty killer who also had an objective, stop the survivors.

She was sick and tired of being plucked from her cozy campfire surrounded by her friends and forced to endure a trial for a creature which had never even shown itself to her, other than when it was shoving its spike through her chest.

She enjoyed her life before she was taken, she had plenty of friends, a loving family, and a promising soccer career. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, she was plucked from her life and was taken from everything she had known. She had been going for a walk to think about how she wanted to progress her life. This serious thought had made her a target for the entity. It inspected her life, her thoughts, her entire existence and decided that she would be a perfect fit in his new game.

The trials had all been the same, sprint burst, flashlights, d-strike, adrenaline, pallets, t-bags. It was getting very boring to her. It wasn't even a challenge for her anymore. So much so that she actually started to feel bad for the killer.

This trial started similarly to every other trial, someone was found, they ran the killer around for about three generators worth of progress until they got downed only to be saved by another survivor with a flashlight while the remaining two survivors worked on the last two generators. This trial was made slightly more tricky for both sides due to them paying a visit to Lery's memorial institute.

But this trial ended differently, by the time one survivor was downed and hooked the exit gates were already open and only two survivors were still in the trial. This mishap played right into the huntress' hands. Meg approached the exit gate after saving her clone and attempted her escape. But something blocked her exit. The entity had blocked off the exit with its spikes and the Huntress was standing right behind her to reap the rewards.

The huntress cornered meg in the exit area and knew that no matter what tricks or addons meg had hidden up her sleeves she would not be able to escape. After all, NO ONE ESCAPES DEATH. With one mighty swing of an ax to the shoulder, meg was brought to the ground.

The rage seething through the huntress' veins told her that this survivor did not deserve to be sacrificed. She deserved a fate far worse than what the entity would have done to her. Returning to the campfire was not an option for this survivor, she had to be punished.

The huntress hoisted meg up onto her shoulder and was prepared to take any strikes the survivor had left. And by golly gosh you better believe she definitely had a strike for her. Meg mustered all of her strength and struck the huntress' back with a shard of broken glass. This usually caused the killer to drop her, but this time it was different. She merely pulled the shard out of her back and threw it on the ground.

Meg knew that this killer was tired of the treatment she had received and all of Meg's relentless assaults on her had culminated into what she was about to have to deal with. Meg had more than accepted the fact that she was fucked.

She still held some hope that her clone would save her with a pallet or a flashlight. But the huntress had other plans. The huntress still carrying meg on her shoulder walked into the reception area. The seething rage she was feeling did not allow the message to flow into her head that she should potentially not walk under the pallet due to the possibility of it getting dropped on her. As she walked through the pallet she saw meg's clone come out from around the corner and grab the edge of the pallet.

The Huntress was not having any of this shit and buried her ax as deep as she could into megs skull killing her instantly.

("WHAT THE FUCK!?") Meg thought. (SHE ISN'T ALLOWED TO DO THAT! WHY THE FUCK COULD SHE JUST DO THAT! HOW THE FUCK COULD SHE JUST DO THAT!")

The huntress looked into meg's horrified expression with glee. She didn't bother to remove her ax as the lifeless corpse slumped to the ground at her feet. At this point, meg didn't bother struggling because she knew it was not going to work. The huntress carried meg through the reception area and turned right followed by a quick left into an empty room.

The huntress had heard of a way to bring a survivor back with her into the red forest. In order to do so, she must temporarily sever her connection to the entity and sacrifice the survivor she wanted to bring with her as she returned. The only way to sever her connection would be to directly disobey an order from the entity by performing an action the entity does not allow. For example, Shoving an ax into one of the survivor's skulls without bringing a mori. This was not the Huntress' reasoning for her actions she was just so enraged at this point that she didn't particularly care what the fuck the entity wanted.

The logic behind this being the entity becoming confused as to who was returning and sending the survivor instead of the Huntress to the killer's place of residence, in this case, the red forest. Once the connection is reestablished, the entity realizes that the killer had not been returned and then returns the killer along with the survivor back to the killer's dwelling. Not being able to tell that the survivor was tagging along because the killer's aura masked it.

She walked into the adjacent room and threw the meg on the hook with enough force to break it had it been used before. The survivor knowing that escape wasn't happening at this point felt a kind of rejoice knowing that sacrifice was all that was going to happen to her, well as far as she knew anyway. She was lifted off into the sky in a strange way this time. Instead of being pierced and dragged away it grabbed her by the shoulders and she began to fade away into the familiar black and orange particles.

Herman had been the one who discovered that after analyzing the entity's actions and patterns. Being by far the most intelligent killer definitely had its perks. He only shared this information with the Huntress because he couldn't see the huntress using this to cause undue harm or death to the survivor she brought. After all, the huntress didn't really want to kill humans and only did so to please the entity. Every other killer genuinely enjoyed harming other human beings, or in the nurse's case enjoyed what came after the harming. Herman had managed to resist the entity's control and showed the other killers who wanted to listen to do the same. The life they lived was one of hard work and sacrifice but they would rather maintain their free will then be forced to do the entity's bidding without any questions.

While it may have seemed like the entity would have been watching the killer's conversation it is much to focused on the current trials going on. In a lot of ways, the entity was very childish. It also did surprisingly respect the killer's wishes and gave them things that they wanted when not in a trial. Due to the mental and physical manipulation, the killers were forced to endure at its hand. It was almost justified in the entity's mind. The entity gave killers what they wanted not only because the entity felt it fair, but also because the killers could perform much better when not under heavy stress and exhaustion post-trial.

In the trial themselves other than giving the killers their powers and appearances it didn't actually do much else to them. Pain the killers felt during a trial was real pain, exhaustion the killers felt during a trial is real exhaustion and the entity felt that this plan of action made the trial much more entertaining to watch. So just like a football player needs to relax after a game, the killers need to relax after a trial.

Meg was placed into the familiar black stretch of terrain that she was more than used to seeing post-trial. She ran to then light in the distance, expecting to see her friends who had escaped sitting by the campfire, but when she got closer to the light she realized it wasn't the light of a campfire, but the light of a cabin's interior peeking out through the glass placed on top of the door.

She was confused but wasn't fond of the idea of staying in the blackness any longer than necessary. Upon opening the door calmly she stepped into the interior of a cabin. Once she entered, her dirty clothing was removed and she was left naked and exposed to the air. It felt like almost a plastic sheet was lifted over her entire body slowly from bottom to top. However, as soon as it was there it was gone and in place of the plastic was completely clean skin and expertly patched up bruises and wounds.

Even her hair was unbraided and cleaned and left to freely flow down her back. Literal months of stuck on dirt blood ash and grime was removed and all of her wounds were suddenly gone. The entity wasn't so kind to the survivors the most they got was access to a shower during December but that was by far their most kind gift.

Meg had assumed while this was happening that the entity had re-accommodated the survivors to a new living space and had granted them the access to be clean once in a while. Her dirty clothes were replaced by a clean and comfy pair of pink briefs and a matching bra paired with grey sweatpants and a loose fit black t-shirt. After years of mistreatment by the killer's and entity's hands, she could definitely get used to this.

Due to the sudden positive treatment, she hadn't noticed the petite feminine figure sitting in a comfy looking chair next to a fireplace sipping a cup of tea. The figure spoke to meg.

"Consider the clothes a gift from me, you must be cold, this fire will warm you up."

Meg had assumed that this figure was the entity given a human form in order to properly communicate with meg. The voice was comforting, inviting, it definitely did not make her want to leave that's for sure. She used this invite to get a better look at the figure from behind. She had long flowing black hair and while looking petite and feminine the figure definitely held a commanding and strong vibe about her. The kind of vibe that makes you underestimate her before she grabs your arm and throws you over her shoulder.

Meg approached rather rapidly, given the strange situation and even stranger person. She sat beside the figure in a chair similar to her own, the fire's warmth felt pleasant and drew her even closer.

Meg turned her head to get a look at the woman's face. She looked absolutely beautiful. Her skin looked soft and smooth, the kind that makeup couldn't enhance any farther than what it already was. Her eyes were a piercing blue and her lips were full and plump. Her face looked soft with no feature existing that didn't draw any attention away from the rest of her.

While her face was soft and pretty, her body and limbs looked toned and fit. She definitely looked soft and pretty, but her body looked hard and muscular. To describe her appearance in any other way but perfect would be doing her an unjust service.

She looked in Meg's direction after taking a sip of her tea and made direct eye contact, almost as if she knew Meg was eyeing her up. Her eyes were like diamonds staring into the depths of your soul and warming it up with tender kisses. This action gave Meg a better look at the rest of her face.

Her hair was down to her mid back and went across her face at an angle which she had tucked over her ears on both sides as to not obstruct her face. To say that this was the most beautiful woman Meg had seen would definitely not be an understatement. She would have loved to take a woman who looked like this home to her before she got dragged into this world.

She broke eye contact to get a look at her chest. Just like everything else on this women, her breasts were the perfect size. They must have been a c-cup which just so happened to be Meg's favorite size. Every feature on this woman seemed like it was custom built to suit Meg's preferences. She was wearing an outfit which was similar to Meg's, Except it was all black.

Before Meg knew it she was staring. The woman noticed this and started smiling a gentle smile. She snapped her fingers to get Meg attention. When she did so her breasts jiggled a little. The noise startled Meg a tiny bit and caused her to jump slightly.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry." Meg said with a blush on her face.

"Would you like anything? To drink that is." The figure asked Meg with that same beautiful smile.

"Some tea would be lovely." Meg replied with still red cheeks.

The woman extended her arm out towards a table standing beside her with her palm facing up and lifted her hand away from the table.

To Meg's surprise, the table lit up a gentle orange light which obstructed the center of the table. When the light faded away on the table sat a white mug filled to the top with green tea. The figure picked up the mug by the handle and passed it to meg.

"Be careful, It's hot."

"Thank you, but if I may, how did you know I wanted green tea?"

"I had a feeling." The figure replied never breaking her smile.

Meg sipped the tea and it was sweetened perfectly with honey, just the way that she liked her tea. This woman had to be the entity she thought. Who else would know this much about her?

"Not quite hun, but shockingly close."

"What?"

The woman looked over at her and her face began to glimmer a dull orange just like the table had moments ago.

On her face, a mask which just covered her eyes and nose had appeared which looked shockingly familiar. A puzzled Meg looked at the mask and tried to understand what the woman was getting at. The woman reached out towards meg and grabbed her cheek gently. Equally gently she raised her chin up to look higher up on the mask. Meg finally realized who this woman was. On top of the mask stuck out two ears which resembled a bunny's.

This woman was the Huntress, the thought finally clicked in meg's mind. The mask dissipated back into the orange glow which it had arrived in. The huntress moved her hand up towards the side of her face very slowly as a look of horror was struck into Meg's eyes.

Meg was too terrified to move as she looked into the huntress' blue eyes. The huntress removed her beautiful hand from the side of her face.

Meg knew she could handle the huntress in a trial, but here she didn't have any perks, items, friends, or pallets to bail her out. And she suspected that the huntress still had all of her powers.

The huntress stood up from her chair and took a step towards meg. Meg still petrified looked towards the huntress as she approached. Meg knew that running would do no good, she was within arm reach already. She hoped that staying still would encourage the huntress to be gentle.

The huntress standing at a staggering eight feet tall walked towards meg and stood in front of her. She looked down at the women sitting beneath her, and meg looked up to meet her gaze. The smile which graced her lips had never left throughout this entire ordeal.

The huntress stuck her hand out and pointed it towards megs face. The chair she was sitting on suddenly began to rise in height. Once meg was eye level with the huntress she stopped using her powers. The sudden motion underneath meg caused her to nearly jump out of the chair and hit her head on the ceiling.

The huntress moved her hand to Meg's face and moved her hair out of her eyes.

"Fear is an ugly look on you little one. Calm down hun, I'm not going to hurt you, Well as long as you listen to what I say."

Meg took that advice to heart and began to calm down, the natural thought would have been to stay suspicious, but looking into this woman's eyes didn't make that possible. She felt calmer now that she had been in her entire life. And were her eyes orange?

"I'll answer any questions you have as long as you listen to what I have to say and consider my requests."

"Okay, but could you let me down now. Please."

"As you wish."

Just as quickly as the chair had risen it sank back down to its original height. But, now the fire was to her right instead of straight ahead.

The huntress sat back down into her chair with a graceful descent.

"To provide a quick explanation, this place is my home. You may know it as the red forest, but this is my version of it. This is what it was like before the entity took control of me and forced me to hunt people. In exchange for controlling our every thought and action, and contorting our minds and bodies he gave each killer their own space. I chose my own home before the abduction.

Herman Carter, you may know him as the doctor, broke through the entity's control and regained his own mind. Fitting I guess. The only killer who wasn't willingly killing people or mentally unstable before the entity took them over was me. So he gave me back my own mind. I guess I owe him for it.

I mustn't allow the entity to know that I and carter have free minds so I act the same in the trials so it doesn't catch on. Because the entity is too busy watching the current trials it doesn't concern itself with what goes on in our own homes. Which is how I'm able to use my powers for my own benefit.

Every killer can do what I have been doing inside of the trials, they just don't know they can.

I am able to manipulate everything and everyone inside of my home. I can't change your physical body but I can manipulate you mentally. Which is how I have been reading your thoughts. I must also say, I am very flattered."

Meg's cheeks were reddened once again.

"This is what I looked like before it changed me. When I was a little girl, I and my mother were hunting to feed ourselves in the Russian wilderness. I carelessly wandered forward without paying attention to my surroundings and put myself into a trap.

A very large wolf was waiting for a careless creature to wander into its territory to eat. I was that careless creature. My mother did her best to protect me when it pounced. I escaped without a scratch, but the wolf and my mother were not so fortunate."

For the first time since they had been talking, The Huntress' smile had gone from her face.

"The wolf Got an ax through its head, but my mother got a set of sharp teeth through her neck. As my mother was dying in my arms she was humming my favorite lullaby to me. Once she finally passed I ran back to my home full of dread.

The entity encroached into my vulnerable mind as I wept. I heard a knock on my door that evening. At that point, I was already taken.

I opened the door to my mother's beautiful smile staring down at me. The entity had raised me to become a killing machine using a copy of my mother as its vessel. Whenever I had a cut or bruise the entity would kiss my wound and it would magically heal.

Whenever I slept the entity made me go into a copy of my home and hunt during my dreams as well. While I was sleeping the entity took that time to slowly alter my body.

It made me more beautiful and powerful gradually because that was the limit to his power. Because he didn't pull me into his world and I wasn't insane it had to keep up its illusion until I was ready to be a killer.

I was raised without ever knowing that my mother wasn't actually my mother. For the first eighteen years of my life, I was trained to hunt animals of gradually bigger sizes. Until eventually, the entity decided to test my hand against humans.

In a one mile radius around my home, the entity had set traps which work similar to how the killers see auras and loud noises in a trial. At this point, world war two was raging on. This gave an interesting opportunity to see how well I performed against armed prey. I slaughtered every single one of them without mercy. A full Russian convoy turned up missing. That evening I took the humans I killed and gutted them one by one. That was the beginning of the end for me.

For the next five years, I killed nothing but humans. I didn't even eat them, I didn't eat anything the entity fed me during my sleep.

Once I went to sleep the day I turned twenty-six, the entity put me to sleep for tens of years to come. During my years-long sleep, the entity manipulated my physical form into what you see during the trial. It worked on carefully locking away the portions of my brain which featured my mother and replaced them with itself.

Not only did I wake up with no recollection of my mother, all I knew was murder, and the entity's embrace. When I woke up in late 2006 my home and its surroundings had remained identical to when I went to sleep. The entity kept me hydrated and fed during my sleep.

To test the effectiveness of its manipulation it ordered me to go two hundred miles away from my home and slaughter an entire town one by one without being seen or heard by any of them. I succeeded flawlessly.

This ensured the entity that I was a worthy killer and a proficient one at that. The entity put me into my first trial against his original group of survivors he used to test his game. I mercilessly killed all of them. The entity showered me with praise.

I existed to kill humans and nothing else. One thing the entity couldn't do, however, was lock away my memory of my mother's lullaby. The memory of said lullaby was too powerful for it to manipulate. I was not aware it belonged to my mother, only that it meant a lot to me. So I began my "career" as the entity's slave humming the lullaby I loved so much."

The crackling of the fire next to them was the only noise breaking the deafening silence.

"I am so sorry. I feel terrible for what we, no, I have done to you. I didn't know that you had it so rough."

Meg could not express how sorry she was for the Huntress, she felt terrible for everything she had done to her. There weren't enough words in the English language to express just how sorry she was. And it was at this point that she reevaluated how she felt about the Huntress. This wasn't just a mindless killer, this was a human being with feelings and emotions. Calling her the huntress didn't feel right anymore, she needed to learn her name.

"Hush, you don't need to say it out loud I already know. You don't need to feel sorry for me, there is no way you could have possibly known."

With the end of that statement, her smile had returned.

Once again a calming wave overcame meg and her emotions were put back in check. This time, however, she knew Anna was using her powers. Normally, she would have been apprehensive to this manipulation but deep down she didn't really care. Anna made her feel warm inside, almost like her heart was wrapped up in a warm fuzzy lavender scented blanket. But then again that could have been Anna's powers at work.

"Not this time hun, I wasn't using my powers on you for that."

That was more than reassuring for meg, it felt even warmer to know that the feeling was of her own will.

"I do have one request Anna, could you stop reading my mind?"

"Of course, if that is what you wish but I must put my mark on you to do so. "

"What is the deal with the mark?"

"I place a symbol of my influence directly above your hip on your back which shows you have built a relationship with me and when you receive one you can consciously deny access to me in your brain. I place it on your low back so that on the off chance you are against carter he will see it and know to take it easy on you. And no, it will not hurt."

"Alright, say no more, mark away. "

"Please stand up, turn around and lift up your shirt."

Meg did as instructed and received the Huntress' mark. It was a black ink version of the Huntress' mask. It actually looked pretty cute, if she ever was allowed to leave the trial, she was going to keep it.

"Alright, you can still calm me down though right?"

"If you say I can I can."

"Alright, keep doing that because it is pretty handy."

"Now, do you have any other questions?"

"You pretty much answered most of them, but I'm curious to know why did you bring me here instead of someone else."

"To be honest, you were the only person I could catch. The entity is becoming increasingly fed up with my constant defeat so I was actually asking you here to discuss switching up how the trials go down. If we don't do something the entity may catch on that I have broken free, and I never want that to happen. And I was okay with killing the other meg because I knew she would return to the campfire. I don't like killing anymore, but I have to. I was hoping you could talk to the other survivors for me and work some things out."

"Alright, that is something I can do for you, in exchange, could I come back here whenever I finish a trial."

"That is actually something that happens when you receive my mark the entity gets confused when it sends you back because you have a part of my aura with you. So from here on out, unless you choose otherwise, you will return here whenever a trial finishes. Even if I'm not the killer in that trial. You may also bestow this gift upon a different survivor if they are willing to receive it. Because you have part of my aura whenever you are at the campfire you will know if I am the killer in the trial.

But I don't classify that as valid compensation for your assistance to me, I am incredibly grateful for your services. In exchange, you may ask me for any favor you wish."

"Any favor I wish huh? Well you know, to be completely honest, I haven't been able to experience any pleasure with the male survivors. I swing both ways but none of the women are gay. So as your favor to me, will you have sex with me?"

Meg's cheeks were redder than cherries at this point.

"Oh darling, if that is what you wish I am more than happy to comply. But before we do this, if I make love to you, you will not want anybody else. "

These words left Anna's lips with a particularly happy tone.

"I will be completely honest with you anna, I was drawn in by your looks. But having learned what you are like deeper inside, I am okay with that. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever met, both inside and out. If you will have me, that is what I want."

These words genuinely made Anna's heart skip a beat. To think that meg of all people would be into her this way, and with such genuine passion warmed her lonely heart. Anna stood up from her chair and walked over to Meg.

"We will make love shortly, but right now, you are tired and need rest. I have been dulling your exhaustion since you have gotten here. Don't worry I will be right there beside you the whole time.

In the entity's ways, the killers have two days in between each trial. Since we live in a realm outside of time, we are able to be in several trials at the same time."

"Is that right? Well, I guess i'll be off to bed then. Where is that exactly? "

"If you look behind you, that door leads to your bedroom. I constructed it exactly to your liking upon your arrival. But behind me is my bedroom where I will be sleeping. "

Anna leaned down to meg's ear and whispered," I will let you decide which door you go through."

Anna pulled her head away quickly and scooped the smaller woman up into her arms. Anna was easily able to carry her with her superior muscles.

"You don't need to read my mind to know my answer."

"Say no more."

Anna began humming her lullaby as she carried meg away to her bedroom. Meg suddenly felt very exhausted. Anna had definitely been suppressing her exhaustion since she arrived. Meg had begun to blink slowly in the bigger woman's arms.

"Go to sleep my love, I will be here in the morning."

Meg did not need to be told that a second time as she immediately let go of her consciousness and began to be lulled into sleep. The huntress bent down and kissed meg on the forehead as she began to walk towards her bedroom. She opened the door and placed meg on her freshly made king sized bed. Anna had actually made both bedrooms into meg's preference. Because she foresaw this being one of the outcomes of their talk.

In the darkness, details of the room could not be made out. Anna lifted her hand and removed all of meg's clothing bar the panties, pulled away the covers, and gently tucked her into bed.

Anna did the same for herself, but she removed all of her clothing instead. She suspected that meg had not gotten a good night sleep for several years. It is good that meg was asleep because Anna did not want to spoil the surprise she had planned for meg tomorrow. Anna moved apart her own covers and got into bed next to her. She was actually excited for tomorrow, a feeling that she had not experienced in a while.

Either way, tomorrow was going to be a very good day. She snuggled up next to meg without grabbing on to her as to not disturb her. Meg in her sleep turned to Anna and grabbed ahold of her waist with both hands. Her grip was firm enough to not come off without being forced off by Anna, or let go on purpose by meg. This action made Anna jump a little at the sudden touch.

Meg's actions had made Anna become very flustered. Despite appearing very stoic and commanding, when it came to affection Anna melted under the feeling. Anna allowed herself to calm down because she needed to sleep as well.

She fell asleep with a blush on her cheeks and a smile on her face.

END OF CHAPTER 1

Hey guys and gals. The first chapter was focused on exposition between the characters and building relationships between my two girls. I feel like dead by daylight is very lacking in adult fiction and I can hope to attempt to alleviate that problem. Next chapter definitely contains smut. In the market for a beta reader. I Have one currently, but I would love to have another. If you are interested, pm me.


	2. Chapter 2

Anna's eyes opened to the sounds of birds chirping and cute snoring. She had moved in her sleep to face Meg. Meg didn't move a muscle throughout her sleep, she was in the exact same position as when Anna placed her into bed.

Anna looked at meg's sleeping face. The window aligned with Anna's back let in the perfect amount of sunlight to see every detail. Her mouth opened and closed softly as she snored. This face made Anna crack her iconic gentle smile at the beauty who slept before her.

Anna had a problem upon awakening, a very stiff problem. Due to the way meg placed her arm around Anna's waist, her forearm was resting upon her erection. Anna didn't wish to awake meg because she was exhausted and needed the sleep for what was to come later. Anna needed to get out of bed to prepare her home for the evening. But she wasn't sure how she should approach getting out of bed. Meg was a very light sleeper so any large motion would surely wake her up.

Anna gently held the covers in place as she slipped out the side of the bed. She gently set the covers down and then creeped towards the door. She opened it quietly and walked out.

While meg was sleeping she felt the need to clean herself. And while she was at it, deal with her throbbing erection. She walked towards the cabin's bathroom. Despite her living in a cabin, she still had access to electricity and freely flowing water thanks to her powers. She opened the door to the bathroom and stepped inside. Still being naked helped immensely in this scenario.

Her bathroom had all the commodities of a penthouse suite. She took showers to clean herself after a trial but took baths to clean herself after sleeping as well as to relax. Her bath water was identical to spring water and automatically smelled like whatever scent was most appealing to anna at the time.

She turned the nozzle to the bath and this time just as she expected, the bath water smelled like meg. She couldn't describe it, but whenever she met someone the most recognizable characteristic of that person was their smell.

Meg's scent was like airborne infatuation to Anna, that is the only way she could think of it. The scent alone made her erection throb significantly harder.

She reached towards the shelf above her bath and pulled out a bubble making formula for the water. She poured a generous amount into the bath and activated it. The water had a foot thick layer of soap bubbles resting gracefully on its surface. She gently stepped into the water and submerged herself up to her neck.

The water's warm embrace felt godly wrapping around her. The warmth of the water mixed with its smell was reprogramming her brain cell by cell. It felt as if her stress materialized on her skin and ran off into the water. All of her problems and negative emotions melted away in an instant. The large bath she was in gave her more than enough room to stretch out her body to expose every inch of skin to the warm liquid.

It felt especially good wrapping around her cock and balls. She spread her legs just wide enough to allow the water to touch every inch of her penis, without being uncomfortable. Right now, all she could think of was meg and what she wanted to do to her.

As one would imagine, only being able to smell the woman you are attracted to plus being in a relaxing bubble bath, plus having a huge erection between your legs, plus knowing you are going to claim her later that day would make any sane person get to work. (if you know what i mean.)

Most penises skin tone varies based on where you are looking. But Anna's looked similarly tanned throughout. The entire shaft only had one or two shades of skin across the entire thing. The head was a dull purple color similar to lavender, which got more vibrant at some parts but overall was the same dull purple. She also had no hair on her balls. This wasn't because she shaved them, she just couldn't seem to grow any.

Her penis was about ten inches in length and four inches in diameter, definitely above average by all means. For obvious reasons, Anna was also uncircumcised. Sometimes, she considered her penis a burden, but her clothes hid it well during the trials so overall it didn't become an issue. Outside of the trial however, she definitely preferred having a penis. There wasn't really any reasoning behind it, she just liked it.

Her balls were of average size. If they were too big they would definitely be a problem, fortunately they weren't. They complimented the above average shaft nicely. When she came, she came a ridiculous amount. Easily enough to fill a syringe. Due to her altered body, she was able to cum several times without her penis going soft or her running out of semen.

She was very pleased with her tool, everything about it seemed to fit just nicely for Anna. She has done lots of experimenting up until this point to get a deeper understanding of how her body worked. Seeing as how she wasn't able to do that while she was still on earth she needed to know more. She was able to create anything she saw without needing to understand the components of said item.

When she came out of her sleep one of the houses she entered had a desktop computer which stuck around in her head because she had never seen one before. With it was a manual on how to use one, obviously the owners weren't the most intelligent when it came to electronics. This was fortunate for Anna because she had created a computer and manual to learn about what had happened while she was asleep and to teach her the things she would need to know to function in today's society.

Because the entity's realm was outside of time Anna had upwards of thirty years of accumulated time to learn about the world. In that time she studied history, literature, Mathematics, science, grammar, electronics, and how to fluently speak english French and japanese on top of the russian she already spoke.

In a lot of ways, the most fortunate thing that could have happened to her just so happened to be located in one of the houses in that russian village. In particular the things that really fascinated her were japanese media, video games, and phones. It was japanese that caught her interest because it was the first non latin based language she encountered. The kanji looked very cool to her. Video games caught her attention because of the interaction required to play them. And phones were interesting because it was an entirely different ballpark from what she had experienced up until that point.

She owed everything she knew and was capable of to the computer in that home. It took a lot of time and effort for her to catch up on what she missed. But overall she came out incredibly intelligent and very informed.

(Back to the issue at hand)

Anna's clean smooth palm gently rubbed over the tip of her erection. This felt like lightning arcing from her hand through her crotch. She released a soft moan once she did so. Her penis required two hands to envelope fully due to the girth she possessed.

She gripped the tip of her penis like how one would hold a joystick and started playing pacman. Due to the oddity that was her body, certain actions that one wouldn't perform felt great to Anna. When she had the time to be gentle with it, bringing herself to orgasm by playing with just her tip was significantly more powerful than even touching her shaft.

Normal masturbation sessions would see Anna playing with her tip in the beginning to loosen up her nerves and then switching to stroking her shaft until completion. This was what she planned on doing this time as well. Almost on cue she wrapped one hand as far around as it could go onto the base of her shaft and began gently stroking it up and down.

She moaned loudly into the steamy bathroom. She hadn't masturbated in quite some time and she was long overdue. The smell in the air and the feeling of her dick dulled the rest of her senses. Slowly but steady was how she began. Each time she moved her hand downward she pulled down her foreskin and exposed her head to the warm air. The foreskin wrapping back around her tip on the return stroke felt just as good as pulling it down.

She sped up her motions as she approached her first release. She was able to move much quicker than the average person due to her increased physical abilities. She is able to release two or three times before she begins to feel fatigued. Her grip on her shaft tightened and her pace quickened as she began to orgasm.

She shot rope after rope of thick cum into her bathwater. It quickly got enveloped by the layer of bubbles on the surface and was mixed in to the water. She grunted loudly upon her release, the sound echoed off of the walls in her bathroom. The scent of her semen mixed into meg's made her maintain her hardness even after cumming.

Just as quickly as it was there the scent was overpowered by meg's once more. She immediately wrapped her hand around her erection and began to stroke it again. She didn't ease into it this time she was pumping at full speed from the start. Because she just came her penis was even more sensitive this time around.

She was moaning very loudly and consistently this time. Every other stroke elicited a gasp or moan from the beauty. She moved her left hand and began rubbing the tip with her palm. Meg's smell was completely overpowering her senses at this point. It smelt like she was working Anna's shaft herself.

She threw her head back and closed her eyes as she neared completion.

"AHH MEG" She moaned out through quick breaths as she came. As suddenly as the first time she once again shot her seed into the tub. This time there wasn't a second where meg's scent left her nose. Her erection still throbbed in her grasp.

She opened her eyes and viewed her dick pulsing just as hard as it did when she began. She opened her grasp for a second to allow herself to rinse off her dick from all the cum residue. Her dick stayed just as hard as it was. She began to stroke it again with the same vigor as she had in the beginning.

She moved her head in the same place she had it before and closed her eyes again. She pumped as hard and fast as she physically could. This current orgasm was the most powerful she had yet. She was certain that her jizz would completely pass the bathtub and shoot all over the walls.

She kept her eyes closed and moved her hands off of her crotch to relax. Meg's scent was so powerful now in her nose that her thoughts were completely occupied with her.

"Do you mind?"

It was strange that this was what Anna thought of when imagining meg but didn't pay too much mind to it.

"Hello? Earth to Anna."

Again she wondered why that is what she thought of. She moved her head down and opened her eyes to look at her cock with cum leaking off the tip into the bath.

"Welp guess i should drain the bath now."

"And why would that be?"

"Because it's full of my c…." Anna looked up to see Meg's face plastered with her cum and jumped in surprise.

"I didn't want to interrupt but i thought i would join you. Didn't expect this to happen though."

"When did you get in here… HOW did you get in here?" Asked a startled Anna.

"I let myself in when I heard you call my name" Meg said that line with a sly smirk on her face as she made eye contact using her one eye that wasn't covered"

"Oh, ummm Ok?"

"What is there something wrong? I hope i didn't see anything you didn't want me to."

"I just didn't want you to find out this way"

"Nah this was the best possible way i could have found out." She said that line as she wiped the cum off of her eye and gave it a lick.

"You wouldn't happen to be ready for another round would you?"

"Unfortunately not, i'm spent."

"Well that is unfortunate, because im not." With that statement she dunked her head under the water to clean off her face and propped herself up on the opposite side of the bathtub facing Anna. She spread her legs open letting Anna see her womanhood in full detail.

Anna's cheeks were burning a bright red by this point.

"Look at what you have done to me, how are you gonna fix this problem?"

"I uhh, uh, uh."

"Shh i'm only teasing"

Meg got back down into the water and crawled her way over to Anna. She pushed her legs closed as she got beside her giving her enough room to fit. Meg snuggled up next to her in the bath. She leaned her head against the taller woman.

"For now, let's just relax"

Anna set her head against the top of meg's leaning against the smaller woman.

"Yeah. Lets."

Anna turned off the lights in the room and materialized some lit strawberry scented candles placed all around the bathroom.

Meg still tired quickly fell back to sleep without realizing it.

"I could never get tired of this"

Before she knew it Anna also was asleep. The two stayed like that for a couple of hours resting gently against each other in the warm bath. Whenever they woke up, some fun was bound to be happening.

(Hey guys and gals :) i was thinking about some things when it came to my writing. Most important of which being that i am looking for a partner to write with. Unfortunately, i am sort of getting bored of writing the smut for the fics im doing, influence just kind of comes and goes. Plot stuff i still enjoy a lot of, but the smut is getting boring to write. As always, i am also looking for someone to proofread some stuff, but if anyone would like to write with me on some stuff i think it would be awesome. I work through google docs on everything so if you are interested in either position please please please let me know. If you have any questions about this or want just want to talk hit me up on discord. Pheonix_Wing#7548)


End file.
